powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatcatfish
Fatcatfish is a catfish-themed mutant bounty hunter, that serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Jen's Revenge". Biography Fatcatfish like all other mutants was created in the result of the science accident. Before the events of the series, he tried to kill Jen and Alex, but was defeated and arrested. Later in the eighth episode Ransik released Fatcatfish to help him to destroy the rangers. Ransik wanted to use Fatcatfish's skills of bounty hunter to against the rangers. At first Ransik gave him only half of his reward. Fatcatfish had very difficult relations with Frax. Fatcatfish thought that Frax is his friend. But, actually, Frax disliked the mercenary. When he was released, the mutant destroyed several Cyclobots, that Frax created and Frax wanted to get revenge on him. Fatcatfish agreed to have a date with Nadira, because she loved him, because of his money. But Nadira spent all his advance and left him. Fatcatfish wanted to get the second half and wanted to kill rangers. When rangers first encountered with him, Jen remembered that Fatcatfish tried to kill her and Alex and she wanted to kill him. Rangers saw it and tried to talk with Jen. Fatcatfish met with Frax and Frax agreed to help him, but really he set up Fatcatfish and told Jen that Ransik will be on the factory. Ransik came and he thought that Fatcatfish betrayed him. Jen came and started to fight with them. Fatcatfish escaped. Later he tried to kill Frax for betrayal, but Jen interrogated. Jen defeated Fatcatfish and she wanted to kill him, but the other rangers came. Jen understood that Alex wouldn't ever approved it and she agreed to spare him. But the the chain of his DNA was removed and he was enlarged. In the giant size he tried to battle the Time flyers, but was eventually frozen and captured by Time Force Megazord. Jen took his action figure and placed in the container. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Left Belly. Personality Fatcatfish has the typical personality of soldier of fortune. He is very loyal and always ready to do his job. He is also very confident and thinks he can kill the rangers. He is also very comedy. He is very shy and wants to get date with Nadira, but fails in it. His main weakness is his naivety, because he trusted Frax and thought he is his friend and he also underestimated rangers. He is also very cowardly and often begs to spare him, as he talked with Jen. Despite all of this, he is still able to pleading for mercy, but is still unpredictable and always ready to fight. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Fatcatfish possess physical strength enough to battle the Rangers. * '''Skilled Fighter and Marksman: '''He is also a skilled fighter and marksman. * '''Enlarging: as all other mutants Fatcatfish can enlarge himself, removing chain of his DNA. Arsenal * Energy blaster: Fatcatfish has a powerful energy blaster. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Fatcatfish is voiced by Tom Wyner. Notes * Fatcatfish is the first mutant, that fought singly with Jen. See Also References Category:Time Force Category:Time Force Monsters Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Mutants